1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a metallic cover, especially to a metallic cover for a metallic cover of miniaturization module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior chip module such as Surface Mount Technology (SMT) module including chip unit such as SMD and a metallic cover is mounted on a substrate. The metallic cover covers the SMD and is soldered onto the substrate as a shield for the chip unit to prevent any EMI effect and promote heat dissipation. TW Patent publication No. 297932 disclose SMT chip modules.
For the trend of miniaturization of the chip module, the prior metallic cover will need to reduce its soldering area, which will adversely affect the mechanical strength of the metallic cover and the chip unit under the metallic cover will tend to be damaged due to the deformation of the metallic cover during test.
Furthermore, the metallic cover of the SMT chip module is soldered onto the substrate. The metallic cover will be separated during processing, causing problems such as not easily disassembled from the mother board.